Inspetor Hunt, and Kate
by pampilot67
Summary: What may have happened if Kate went to Hunts hotel room that night.


Kate Beckett and Inspector Colin

1

…

 _What might have happened to Kate and Colin, if Kate had gone to meet him, at his hotel room, for a drink and stayed the night._

Thinking about the offer Inspector Colin made to detective Beckett tantalized his mind. She was so beautiful, sexy, he was sure, if he gets her to come and have a drink, or two, he felt he would get lucky, but she did not answer and looked at Castle. The fact that Castle said nothing and just walked away confused him.

Moments later their a soft knock on his door. He walks swiftly to the door and opens it. The sight of who is their and how they are dressed takes his breath away. She is dressed in a Blue form fitting dress. The dress is short and shows a lot of beautiful long legs, it had a deep v neckline exposing some of her chest but hiding her scar.

" _Are you going to invite me in, or did you change your mind?"_

" _I thought you and the team went out for drinks?"_

" _They did, but you ask me to have a drink with you. You are going back to England tonight?"_

" _Yes, I am, but the boys said you go with Castle?"_

" _Sometimes, we are not a couple, just partners."_

" _With benefits?"_

" _NO! no_ _benefits, just work partners."_

He took her hand and walked to the side of the bed and motion for her to sit down. He then he walked to the mini bar. He asked her for her choice of a drink. Her answer.

" _Vodka and tonic, no ice,"_

" _I'll save the ice for later."_

He finished his drink and waited for to finish hers. Taking her glass to the sink he turned on music. He held out his hand to show he wanted her dance. She stood up and took his hand and put her hands around his neck.

He started kissing her first gently on the lips then on her neck moving down to the space between her breast. The three buttons on her blouse were gone as was her sexy lacy bra. Kate at first in shock, responded in kind. Soon they were in entwined, both nude except for Kate fancy lace panties Slowly they danced and slowly he and deftly but gently moving he to the bed and lying down together, they kissed more deeply and sexually. Each looking to satisfy a deep desire or need.

Without any more thoughts Colin rolled over onto her and stared to make love to her, they were committed. Colin remover her panties and started oral sex on his prize. Soon they we totally consumed making two into one and fulfilled, and totally satisfied.

Once more later that night the made love, or sex, your choice. Soon they were in entwined and committed and again fulfilled, totally satisfied.

At seven (7 _ **am**_ ) the room phone rang, Colin answered it.

"Inspector Colin."

"Mr. Colin your flight will be leaving at nine fifteen, (9:15am), you need to be at the gate by eight, (8am), sir."

"Thank you I'll be on my way."

He hung up the phone and turned to Kate, with a sad, and confused, look on his face.

"Katie, I have to go. If you want you can ask me to stay, I will or, come with me, or say good bye."

"Colin, I, we have had an enjoyable time together. My life is here, I love my job. I also have feelings for Castle I need to sort out. So, go back to England, let me sort out my feeling and then we will see what is, what."

"Leaving you is one of, is not, the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I'll never forget you and our time together short as it was."

Colin left, and Kate dressed and went to her apartment, each in thought about what they had to do. Neither thought about what the consequence of their tryst may be.

Next day at the 12th Kate was a l little late, she had to stop and change her outfit, everyone noticed.

" **Ha** **!** Beckett over sleep. Did you get Inspector Colin's get off all right?"

"What do you mean by that remark Havi?"

The look in her eyes clearly show she was angry.

"Sorry, I just asked, you told him you would meet him for a drink."

"I did not."

"Sorry but yes you did, and did that make Castle mad, as hell.

He stormed out of here without saying a word. He had fire in his eyes."

"Rick did what?"

"He slammed his chair over and almost ran to the elevator without a word I could understand."

"Damn he is really mad. I only wanted to make him slightly miserable, and to get away from that airline tramp _."_

"You sure did that, in spades, with you and Collin were wrapped around each other. By the way she flew out back to LV last night."

"We were not wrapped around each other, and I did not know she flew out back to LV did Castle know before?"

"He told us that he did, and he seems happy that she was going home. That ended when you came in with Colin, he had you wrapped up, and your arm was around him. You two were giggling like you were sharing a secret."

"Why would he be happy she left?"

"He was only using her to make you look at him, not as a co-worker but as a man who is in love with you."

"Castle does not love me, he just wants into my pants."

"I think you're so wrong Beckett."

"If your thru with your discussion I have a body drop, you all go. What no Castle today?"

"I'll call him now and text the address."

Havi placed the call, it rang six times then went to voice mail.

"He's not answering, I left a message."

As they were going to the crime scene Kate thought over what had happened with Colin, before and after they got back to the 12th. She started to realize what she had done, and she now regretted it all.

.


End file.
